powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Launch SuperRanger! pt1
Denji Sentai SuperRanger On a distance planet an epic war was going on Nejija alien:people of Nijiro surrender your princess to marry our king Inside the King of Nijiro talked to his daughter Sally:should I father? We cannot keep this war going on. King:We will have to Sally:what do you mean Father? King:We will have to save you for Nijiro Sally nodded her head and got in an escape to a different planet Neijia King:so where's my bride? King:Not here! the planet blew up and one week later people saw Sally running and a bunch of robots running after her Sally:why did they find they find me Sally keep running from the Nijia and saw a corner and ran down it only to find a dead end Sally:No She turned to see the Nijia then all of a sudden two teenagers were fighting the Nijia and then ran to Sally Jou:Let's go the male grabbed Sally's hand and they ran to get somewhere else . They ran to a photo shop to find a man reading Sally letted go of Jou's hand and began to hold his arm because she was scared Mollie:Shiro where's Shiro? The man look up and saw them Garry:Mollie-chan he stood up Garry:Well maybe for once we could go out Mollie:No She kicked him then Shiro came flying out of the lab Mollie:Shiro you ok? She ran to him Shiro:yeah but who's the new girl Garry:Huh well she's cute. Hey I'm Garry Sally:Nijino Sally. she squeezed the arm tighter Jou:Jou You ok Sally: I am called Nijino Sally Jou:No I'm Jou Sally:Ok but what about the girl and the stunt man Mollie:I'm Mollie Shiro:Shiro! Mollie:Shiro what were doing Garry:give him a break Mollie-chan while a real man does the work He went to the lab downstairs Mollie:He's knows I'm not interested right Shiro laugh Sally:why is he laughing Jou:please let go of my arm you're hurting it Sally:I am so sorry Jou:jeez formal much? she letted go of Jou's arm and walked to Shiro Sally:What were you doing? Shiro:Well last week me ,Mollie ,Jou and Garry got some multi coloured rocks Sally:like this she handed out a violet glowing rock Mollie:VioletZendu! The 3rd one we found ours then she must of found hers Jou:WAIT! Then that mean that me and Mollie-San rescued a SuperRanger Shiro:well Garry came Garry:yes and no Yes; because that's the zendu power. No;because she not a SuperRanger she's new Sally:Indeed but please tell what is a SuperRanger I do not get the name. Jou:Man this girl annyorying it's a super sentai got it? Sally tlitted her head because she didn't understood him Jou still looked annyored Shiro:she won't need training. Trust me she's tougher than she looks Mollie:I trust ya Sally:Ok but what do I do? Please tell me Shiro:ok maybe she does need trainin,. Inside the lab where the SuperRanger were trainging Sally:So you people are new? RedZendu:Exactly Sally turned around to find 5 multi colour portals and saw RedZendu Sally:What are you? BlueZendu:We are the Zendu and we chose them to be the SuperRanger Mollie:Yeah I got to be pink when I found my in america Garry:The day you came to this shop was the greatest day of life Mollie:Really(.) Oh yeah(!) when was that(?) Everday(?) Shiro and Jou started to laugh she walked to Shiro Sally saw Garry and walked to him Sally:Do you have a same connection that those two have? Garry:What honey? PinkZendu came Pink:Garry she's not apart of this world Garry:huh? Jou:She's an alien. Sally looked at him and looked down then the alarm went of GreenZendu came Green:The robots that attacked Sally-kun are looking for the ViolentZendu Red:Guys gear up Shiro,Garry,Jou,Mollie:Roger they ran to the a bunch of hooks to show a uniform that looks like the GoBusters uniform red for Shiro blue for Garry green for Jou and pink for Mollie Shiro gave the violet uniform to Sally hers did look like Mollie's but the pink stripes were violet and instead of shorts she had a skrit They then ran to the battle secne and they saw a bunch of robots Shiro:Ok guys we'll fight them while Sally gets her powers Jou:You Ok Nijino-san Sally:Yes I am Jou-San but I am scared Mollie:Don't worry Sally-chan we can do it Sally:Mollie-san Shiro:alright letss go!!! Shiro Garry Jou and Mollie began to fight the robots but Jou tried to protect Sally Sally:Everybody Jou:Nijino-san just get your powers Shiro said that you're stronger then you look personally I disagree but just go Shiro:I've got an idea Yo Sally if you're gonna be scared then you're weak and if you're going to be a SuperRanger you're can't be weak!! Sally:I am not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!!!! Sally began to ran to the VioletZendu ,shocked it gave her it's power The others ran beside her the rocks began to glow and morphers appeared Shiro:Ok let's go guys TO BE CONITUED Category:Denji Sentai SuperRanger Category:Episode Category:Series Premiere